Indecision
by Lozza1131
Summary: She turned him down, pushed him away and denied him what he wanted. She did something no-one had ever done before, and he wasn't sure whether he loved or despised her for it.


**a/n. Hey guys! This is my first story on my new account (My old account is xXLauraLozzXx) and I am actually kinda excited! I've never done SiriusxOC before so this is new to me (I wrote Dramione on my old account (The story is called Winners and Losers)) Sooooo Yeah! Hope you enjoy ;)**

**Indecision**

Chapter 1 | Because I Felt Like It

Summary:  
She turned him down, Pushed him away, denied him what he wanted. She did something no-one had done before, and Sirius Black wasn't sure whether he loved or despised her for it.

* * *

"SIRIUS BLOODY BLACK! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Leah was in a storm, yelling and screaming and tearing up her dormitory, looking for her little red book. Her mother gave it to her, just before she died, and Black, of course, had to take it, just like the rest of her stuff. He absolutely loved pranking her, which included taking her clothes, her books and even her cat, Tempesta, once.

Tempesta meowed in protest and leapt onto her bed at the commotion Leah was making. She had snow-like white fur with pale grey streaks and a temper that reminded her of the howling wind, hence the name. When she was two, Black and Potter came up with a plan to take her and dye her fur bright purple, and would have succeeded had Leah not found them in her room, making a mess trying to find the poor cat, who had somehow climbed up on top of the hangings for her bed.

"UGH!" Cried Leah, and stomped out of the 7th year dormitory, heading down the stairs and towards the common room.

Sirius Black paled a little, but his resolved strengthened and was rewarded with the sight of Leah Parry stomping down the stairs, halfway through getting ready for bed with her hair sticking out at odd angles and wearing her thin, modest nighty. He clutched the book tight in his hands and ducked behind James and Peter, who were howling their heads off with laughter.

"Its not bloody _funny_ Black! Give. Me. My. Book!" Yelled Leah.

Sirius cleared his throat and put on a falsetto, "Now, Le-Le, why would I do that?" He said, making sure to sound like he was impersonating her.

"Oh, I dunno, Black. You're too immature for your own good!" Said Leah exasperatingly. "Give it back. Now!" Leah started walking towards the sound of his voice.

Sirius jumped up and wagged a finger at her. "Sirius Black is NEVER too ANYTHING." And with that, he sprinted out of the common room and out into the empty corridor.

"Black! Oh, I'll kill him." She muttered under her breath, and chased after him.

After carefully climbing out of the portrait hole, her eyes darted left and right, and were rewarded with a glimpse of Black turning a corner, towards the stairs. With an indignant huff, she ran after him, swearing under my breath as she did.

After she rounded the corner she slowed to a jog and looked around suspiciously. The only things she could see were five empty, abandoned class rooms and a few suits of armour. There was also a broom cupboard a few yards from where she was, but she disregarded it as if it were another suit of armour. Unfortunately, that was exactly what Black wanted her to do.

Just as Leah was passing the 'invisible' broom cupboard, the door opened and a hand shot out and grabbed her, pulling her in, while the other hand cast silencing charms, locked the door and covered her mouth.

Leah tried to scream. She really did. But the hand that was covering her vantage point just pressed even firmer. She couldn't see who her captor was in the darkness, but she could tell he was male.

Leah didn't really like the hand that was covering her mouth. She bit it and turned around to stomp on his foot, earning her a sharp cry of pain, followed closely by a distinctly Sirius Black-like oof.

"What was that for?" Leah steamed, keeping her voice quiet, although all she wanted to do was yell and scream and demand her book back.

"Well, its simple, really." He moved closer. "I want to kiss you."

Leah was stunned. Tongue-tied. Flabbergasted. Sirius Black wanted to kiss her? She looked down, self-consciously, at herself. Tanned skin, all the right curves in the right places, long dark hair, green eyes. She wasn't that special, was she? She could think of plenty girls who were prettier than her. Lily, for example. And Alice wasn't that bad, either…

Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by Siri-Blacks lips on hers. They certainly were distracting, after all, it was Sirius Black we are talking about here. She was surprised by the heat and intensity of the kiss, the way his tongue grazed her bottom lip, begging for entrance. But she was even more surprised about how she responded to the kiss. She obediently let him in, deliberately let his tongue in her mouth, exploring with great enthusiasm. His tongue was not the only thing exploring. His hands were everywhere, in her hair, down her top, on her waist, pressing into the small of her back.

His mouth slipped from hers to nibble gently at the soft skin on her neck, producing a very rewarding moan from Leah. He grinned against her neck and chuckled slightly.

"You like that, do you?"

A moan was all he needed for an answer, so a moan was all she gave. Her hands were in his hair, pushing his head closer to her, closer…

Untill he moved away, her skin instantly becoming cold, due to the lack of Sirius' body against it.

He studied her, sweeping his scrutinizing gaze up and down, paying special attention to her face, her crumpled and untidy hair, her chest and legs, before coming to a decision.

"You're beautiful." He said, in that sexy, husky voice of his, his eyes darkening with lust.

Leah shivered, but not from cold. Then he descended on her, like an eagle going in for the kill, like a tiger pouncing upon its prey. The raw desire in his actions spoke volumes as he devoured her lips like Remus would to chocolate, Hands roaming, moans and groans mingling, even the air was heated with their passion.

"Sirius!" Leah moaned, earning a growl from Sirius.

Looking back on it, Leah should have guessed what happened next. She wasn't special. She was just Leah, The exotic girl who lived in three different countries, all coastal towns, and whose parents died in a fire that destroyed her home in Florida. Short tempered, exotic, muggleborn Leah.

He pulled away first, and Leah stared into his wild, stormy grey eyes. Leah was the first to speak.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, panting from their recent activities. He shrugged.

"Because I felt like it."

Leah's eyes flashed with rage. As Sirius leant down for another go, Leah pushed him off her.

"What the hell?" Said Sirius, obviously not used to be thrown off by girls.

"You can't just go around and kiss whoever you want, whenever you want! I have a life, too! I am _not_ your play-toy!" Leah ranted angrily, looking around for her top that she had not realised had come off.

"What?" Repeated Sirius, obviously not sure what she was rattling on about.

"Ug, that's _ it_! First, you take my stuff, humiliate me on _numerous_ occasions, shove me on a broom cupboard and then tell me you did it _because you felt like it_! A bloody idiot if I ever saw one!"

"Wait, don't-"

"I can bloody well do what I want to, Black!" and with that last statement, Leah slammed the door of the broom cupboard open and moved to march out when Black had the nerve to grab her arm, and yanked her around to face him.

"Leah-" He started, a panicked expression flitting across his face before a flirtacious expression replacing it.

"Let go of my arm, Black." Leah met his gaze with a steady glare of her own and she saw his expression waver.

"Don't be like this, Leah. It was a slip of the tongue." He said smoothly, discretely pulling her back towards the broom cupboard.

"No. Stay away from me, Black." Was all she said before roughly yanking her arm out of his grip and stalking off, pulling her skirt down as she went.

* * *

Sirius Black was brooding. His mother always told him his mouth would get him into trouble one day, and inwardly cursed himself for never learning how to shut it. This was the first time a girl had ever turned him down, especially not while he was snogging them in a broom cupboard. He ran a hand through his hair and huffed. He was annoyed. No-one stopped Sirius Black getting what he wants, certainly not a girl.

He came to a conclusion.

**a/n. Oooohhh! Cliff hanger! I know this is really short but I lost my train of thought and I really wanted to get this up as soon as possible! :DD Also I'm reeeaaalllyyyy sorry about the length... its just a BIT short... heh heh... *ducks head sheepishly* ANYWAY... Constructive criticism welcomed! (RECOMENDED)**

**Questions:**

**1. What do you think Sirius should do next? 2. What do you think Leah's response would be? 3. What do you think the conclusion is?**

**~*~Lozza1131~*~**


End file.
